


A meeting

by thisismybrainrain



Series: centuries of brooding and blood [18]
Category: A Girl Walks Home Alone at Night (2014), Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Brotp, Crossover, F/F, Other, POV Carmilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if carm met the girl from a girl walks home alone at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletonannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonannie/gifts).



'This pain is constant and sharp,  
Watching the signals that you send.  
I wanna feel lethal on the inside.'  
-The Front Bottoms. 

-

She’s still so young. 

 

You can gage this from her expressions on the in betweens. 

 

She’s wiping blood from her lips and staring at her fingers for moments too long. All the tells are there. The misty empty eyes. The deep breathes of anxiety that she does not need to take but are motions forcing their way through her chest. Some distant memory of this doomed new beginning. You had not asked her how she was sired. It is not something you do. Ever. You wait for her to open up. Like the caskets you both crawled from some time ago. Back when you were something. Not some odd grey area of existence. 

 

You’ve asked yourself this:

Where do you sit today a ‘her’ or a ‘they’ or some monster to be set ablaze against the backdrop of the world for the eyes of humanity to at worst maim, try to kill or to dissect like some specimen in a lab. Behind the monster you’d come to know yourself to be the human person, sometimes, an in between an overlay so far from who you were in the before – just a girl with hopes and some promised marriage to a man you’d never love. 

 

Years and years from that moment, then, there was Laura in that room at Silas and you knew. You knew she had the power to ruin you with her eyes staring unafraid into yours. She looked at you like you were somebody not just a thing. She had not known you were a monster then. When she had broken that charter and even before that, when she fed you back into undeath the first time, that’s when you knew you could truly ruin her right back. 

 

She was the ocean and you were the dust of a broken flame trapped in your coffin for so long.

 

This vamp however, known only as The Girl you meet her on the edge of Iran as you’re high tailing out of there after some research. Left Laura back in Austria with the scoobies. But here she is this young bright baby vamp under a century old and she is small like you but she’s ferocious also. 

 

You become good friends. She only gets the bad guys. She helps the good. She stole a little boy’s skateboard once. She’d shrugged. Most of all she liked 80s pop, danced around her room with small sways and jives and she had a human lover his name you hadn’t caught yet and, after all these centuries what was a name but a marker in the world. You’d rearranged yours so many times that it the front of identity in that respect had become fluid over the years. As long as they were nice to you they could call you. Faith of course insisted on calling you kid even though you were way older.

 

There was a ven diagram drawn in your head and you and The Girl had met at points. 

 

Most of all she never judged you for loving Laura. At the core of it, it was refreshing to have someone other than Laura, Mattie, Ripper, Faith, Laf and Spike that understood you so fully. 

 

For once, you felt like you had someone fully standing in the grey area with you. 

 

A part of you shifted and you felt yourself get a little less lethal inside.


	2. Glare of eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carm reflects on being a role model of sorts to the girl & eternity of brooding & hollis

The Girl.

It takes a while for you to get your head around - that there’s someone so similar to yourself that after centuries of brooding. There is this tiny Iranian girl who gets it. Who understands that in one moment when your agency was stolen from you it changed the course of your life forever. It makes it an undeath. 

You have swallowed so much. It has made you sour. Mattie and Spike knew it got to you. They had different vices and dealing methods. 

Sometimes the pit confused you, consumed you and Laura’s hands had grown accustomed to being delicate vines and pulling you out of your maze of labyrinths. 

But on days like this: Faith away on some mission. You do not think of suicide.  
You only thing of drowning in song, despite, Laura’s sure promise of eternal love, there was a small part of you that knew you had to keep the coping part of your brain lit. The fire of survival of Darwin’s fittest. You had to stay prepared for the after. 

 

The Girl she was younger than you. You could see it in how she lost herself when you played her Nervous Breakdown on her vinyl player. She’d packed and bought it with her. 

 

You’d given her one of your apartments in Vienna. You wanted to keep her close. You could not save her. You could only help her. The way she swayed. The way she looked at The Boy. His name still did not matter it would change in the stretch of time before you all. The different identities rolled out like that kid off that cartoon that Laura has showed you, a Hustler; jacket spilling out reams of names. You knew the struggle of eternity like no other. 

Your wrists throbbed with pain and you wanted so much to tell Laura. Who were you kidding? You were as obvious as a sunset. She knew. You loved that about her that even after everything, the Fairy Queen had been right. You had met your match in Laura Hollis. 

/

The comparison of punk to slow jazz is something you’d broached with Ripper in the punk days of old. The Girl got it though. For you, it was never about the style of music it was about the catharsis and the escapism it provided that for a moment, you functioned like a human girl in the before. You were swept away but melody and beats. For once, your empty chest had sound again and like The Girl did, you felt so very alive.

In moments you could ignore what the world saw. 

You could ignore the emptiness. 

Broken glasses, knuckles displaced inches up because of brick walls and you were less violent now but the anger still simmered on the raw days. 

Laura never asked you to change. 

She only asked to help where you were comfortable with her doing so. 

Faith took you out on vamp sweeps weekly and it helped subdue the sounds of the voices in your mind but sometimes the only thing that gave colour were the melodies. When the needle hit the vinyl - air bursting into life, your eardrums you were thankful the pit did not strip you of the ability to feel. This time, at least.

Your undeath - swishing around at the bottom of the blooded glasses discarded on bar after bar stretching behind you – a trail of drinking with some kind of over indulgence. Drained of the anguish most days – the hope found in those around you, who understood and the promise of Laura’s hand in your own. 

 

Your eternal sunshine. She did not demand you to be soft. She was the pillow when you needed a place to lay your head. When you craved open spaces. She opened the door let you pounce into the dark and when she was overwhelmed with the light you tethered on this plain of living souls. 

The Girl would understand this about The Boy eventually. For now you could only show her by your example. Terrifying that someone would take your lead. You felt displaced through. Faith had told you and the kid was right, redemption existed even for the dead. Even for you.

In the end it was not about ownership or possessive vampire crap, not really, it was about a shared life and the growth as single people and the duality of being in love, forever. No one else in all of time would ever do that for each of you.

 

It was okay.

 

It was bright. 

 

It was comfortable. 

 

For all the times Laura made you want to run. She made you want to return. Fucked up. Fucked over. 

 

She always told you on the worst of nights that this journey was a process or something. 

 

You'll be forever healing.

 

It was not romantic. It was rough. 

 

She was there though right there with you for the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to cole for crowbarring the muse 
> 
> thanks to creators of these characters  
> they're all so important
> 
> cheers carson


End file.
